L amore dei fratelli
by Mariasa
Summary: Romano desespera ante una pequeña desaparición de su hermano y su actitud al regresar no hace que su humor mejore, ¿Que le ocurre a Veneciano para comportarse así?  No yaoi. Regalo para Airyn Kirkland


**Ficha Tecnica**

**Titulo: **L´amore dei fratelli (El amor de hermanos)

**Autora**: Mariasa chan

**Serie:** Hetalia Axis Powers**  
><strong>

**Paring:** N. Italy x S. Italy (VenecianoxRomano)

**Rated:** K

**Dedicado:** A mi polli Airyn Kirkland, por ser mi Romano fratelloso y tsundere particular, una amiga única y una persona inigualable... ¡"Grazie" por todo y espero que te guste!

**Nota Autora:** Lamento si alguna palabra o frase escrita en italiano no esta correctamente, dado que yo no tengo mucha idea de este idioma -Me guie de multitud de traductores, pero ya se sabe...- Si alguien ve alguna falta o fallo, agradecería que me lo dijera ;) ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>...<strong>...<strong>

**L´amore dei fratelli**

* * *

><p>...<strong>...<br>**

_**oOo**__ L'amore di un fratello è per sempre_ _**oOo**_

…**...**

– **¡Eres un bastardo inútil, egocéntrico y jodidamente molesto! – **Grito a pleno pulmón una voz molesta dentro de la casa de los hermanos Vargas. El joven Romano se encontraba leyendo una pequeña nota con una letra indescifrable a primera vista que apuntaba sin tan siquiera leerla a que la había escrito su hermano.

En ella el pequeño e inocente sujeto básicamente explicaba que debía salir corriendo por un improvisto y que volvería pronto. _¿No mas explicaciones? ¿Para que entonces pedía que le hiciera la cena? ¡Era desesperante!_

– **Este estúpido... – **Murmuro el moreno volviéndose a retorcer en la silla, sin parar de mirar la puerta por la que había salido Veneciano hacia horas _¿Qué pasaba, no pensaba regresar?_

– **¡Ahh, esto no puede ser! – **Se revolvió el pelo nervioso _¡No podía estar preocupado por él! ¡Le daba absolutamente igual lo que le ocurriera! ¡Era un completo inútil, un estúpido sin cerebro, incapaz de hacer nada a diestras...!_

Se mordió los labios, volviendo a mirar a la puerta –** ¡Mierda! – **Si que estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo... _¡Pero solo por que como hermano mayor tenia la responsabilidad de hacerlo! _Ese... _¡Era tan estúpido que podría haberse matado!_ Y luego la culpa seria de él por haber dejado a su hermano irse...

Desganado, se levanto y avanzo por la sala, para agarrar el teléfono dispuesto a enrabietarse con su gemelo a través del aparato.

– **¿¡Qué! – **Boquiabierto miro al auricular después de haber marcado de memoria el teléfono. Apagado –** ¿Ese maldito bastardo lo tiene apagado? –** Con la vena palpitandole estrepitosamente, colgó, volviendo a marcar el numero.

– **¿¡Por que demonios tienes el teléfono apagado, completo estúpido! – **Bramo, mientras se movía por toda la casa, inquieto. De seguro que aquel capullo se había quedado solo por las calles después de caer el sol y con esa cara de embobado inocente/estúpido no había aguantado mucho. Froto con fuerza su frente; podrían haberlo secuestrado. O matado. O violado. Esta era la opción que mas le irritaba. _¡Mierda, si habían jugado sucio con su hermano, seria lo que faltaba!_ Le tocaría ir detrás del bastardo que le había abierto el culo a Veneciano – de solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago– y romperle la cara y el alma a hostias.

Puso los ojos en blanco _¡Perfecto! _Ser el hermano mayor de Feliciano era desesperante.

Paseaba apresurado por los pasillos, notando como a cada segundo que pasaba le faltaba mas el aire, _¿Donde estaba?_

– "_**Come ho tocco di salvare di una violazione, **__**io ti ammazzo**__**, bastardo" **__– _Murmuro rápidamente, mientras se notaba desesperar. De repente una idea desagradable vino a él _¿Y si estaba con ese... obseso de las patatas?_ Frunció la boca con asco simplemente de pensar en él, pero... Veneciano pasaba la vida allí, y podría ser que aquella noche hubiera ido de nuevo. De la rabia que sintió le pego una patada a la pared...

– **¡Maldito, no puedes irte sin avisarme y dejarme solo... para... que... te ..haga... la...cena! – **A cada palabra, la separaba con un espacio y una nueva patada, notando como el estomago se le revolvía – **¡Dios, eres tan estúpido! – **Bramo, aun sin comprobar si sus nuevos pensamientos eran del todo correctos y agarrándose el pie con el que había pateado la pared. Dolía.

– "_**Merda, Merda, Merda, Merda, Merda"... – **_Volvió, con el rostro enrojecido de la ira, agarrando el teléfono y marcando el numero del indeseable y rezando por que quien respondiera al otro lado de la linea fuera Veneciano.

– **¿Dígame? – **Mierda, la voz del macho patatas **–¿Feliciano, eres tú? –** La voz del alemán sonaba apresurada y a parte, algo preocupada, sobre todo cuando murmuro el nombre de su hermano. Frunció el cejo y por fin abrió la boca.

–**¿Cómo que "Feliciano"? ¿Qué no esta ese inútil ahí contigo? –** No sabia si eso era motivo de alegría o de preocupación._ ¿Sin móvil y sin estar con aquel tío molesto? _

– **Ah... Eres el hermano de Feliciano. Él estuvo aquí hace un rato, pero no pude dejar que se quedara, no estaré en casa en semanas, me voy de viaje...**

– **Alto, alto, nadie pregunto por tu vida, simplemente quería saber si ese bastardo estaba por ahí. Cuelgo...– **Sin muchas ceremonias, se disponía a alejar el auricular de la oreja, cuando una frase de Ludwig lo dejo sin aliento.

– **Realmente, salio hace mucho rato. Debería estar ya allí... – **Sonaba preocupado, pero no quería tener una charla larga y discurrida sobre la seguridad de su inútil hermano menor... Sin pensarlo dos veces, el italiano volvió a marcar el teléfono, esta vez un poco mas nervioso.

–**¿Antonio? – **Preguntó, con voz falsamente indiferente **–¿Esta Venenciano contigo?**

De nuevo, la respuesta fue negativa...

…**...**

**POV Romano/Lovino**

(Vista en primera persona desde Lovino Vargas)

Media hora mas tarde, el sonido de unas llaves chocando contra la puerta de entrada me distrajeron de mis pensamientos. _¿Era él?_

–**Ya estas aquí– **Gruñí, haciéndome el indiferente, fingiendo que no me había dado un vuelco el corazón al ver a ese bastardo atravesar la puerta, sano y salvo.

–**Si, Ludwig no podía ten...– **Comenzó a murmurar él, escusandose...

–**Ni lo menciones. Ya tuve bastante con hablar con el–** Le dirigí una mirada para que se percatara de lo desagradable que me resultaba simplemente escuchar el nombre del alemán **–Llame a ese bastardo musculoso...–** Volví a comentar, esperando que Veneciano dijera algo, pero él simplemente se aventuro dentro de la sala, sin mirarme **–Podrías haberme dicho que te ibas a casa del macho patatas antes, ¿Sabes? Me hubiera ahorrado tener que hacerte la cena...–** Espete con un tono rabioso, mientras miraba el plato de pasta intacto, aunque en el fondo sabia que aquello no era problema. Feliciano los devoraría a cualquier hora, en cualquier estado, sin importar lo pasado e incluso gomosos que pudieran llegar a ponerse.

_Estúpido devorador de pasta..._

–**Ademas... ¿A donde fuiste después de ir a su casa? Él dijo que saliste temprano, ¿ Donde demonios estabas?– **Pregunte, mientras me levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia donde estaba servida la pasta hacia horas, pensando en que podríamos cenar de una vez aquella noche

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido, cuando Feliciano miro el plato con un gesto que no sabría identificar, _¿No iba a comerse la pasta? _Sin mediar palabra, desapareció por el pasillo, en dirección a nuestra habitación...

–**¡Eh, Veneciano!– **Exclamé tras unos minutos siguiendo el camino que había recorrido por el pasillo a grandes zancadas,... _¡Se había marchado tal que así! ¡Me sentía molesto y por el hecho de haberse ido, le tocaba aguantarme!_

Entre en nuestra habitación dando un portazo y sorprendiéndome al encontrándolo tumbado en la cama, en pose fetal y de espaldas a la puerta...

–**¡Maldición! ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?– **Pregunté, con curiosidad cubierta de una fingida indiferencia. Él se levanto de pronto, como sin esperarse de que fuera a seguirlo y encontrarlo así... Y ademas, ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o estaba demasiado nervioso?

–**Ahh, niichan...–** Parecía dudoso ante algo y, después de mirarme unos segundos, desvió sus ojos, tratando de dirigirme una sonrisa, aunque era demasiado extraña...**–Yo realmente no tengo hambre–** Murmuro, levantándose y sonriendo de nuevo con aquella sonrisa que no era suya** –Pero estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir ya... ¿Te importa?**

Irritado ante su negativa de cenar, mire a Feli unos segundos, _¿Que tripa se le había roto para no querer comer? ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿O simplemente era su tontería de aquella noche?_ Suspire, resignandome, y frunciendo el ceño.

–**Bahhhhhh haz lo que quieras... esta bien, acuéstate – **Conteste molesto y con tono desganado, señalando la cama **–Yo iré a cenar algo, y vendré a dormir, pero si te despierto no es mi problema, no quiero oírte gimotear en mita de la noche...**

–**Yo...– **Feli parecía tan extraño, diferente..._ ¿Era quizás aquella falta de energía suya?_ Aunque pensándolo bien, _¿Que coño me importaba?¡Ya podrían pasarle mil cosas, no me importaba lo mas mínimo!_** – Iré a dormir a la otra habitación...**

–**¿¡Qu...ue!**

–**Si no te molesta, creo que estaría mejor allí, veee...**

–**Venec... ¡ehh! ¡Espera Veneciano! – **Completamente irritado, lo agarre del brazo, _¿En que demonios piensas, Veneciano? _**_– _¿Que estas diciendo, estúpido? Esta es tu cama, y vas a dormir en ella, al igual que yo... ¡Así que deja de decir estupideces! ¡No me irrites!**

–**Pero...no, Lovino, voy a la otra cama... –** Parecía completamente decidido a ello. Aun con su brazo agarrado, me pregunte por que aquello me irritaba tanto, _¡Solo quería dormir en otra cama! ¿Era aquello tan terrible?_ Pensándolo bien, así podría estirarme en condiciones y dormir en la posición que se me antojara... Pero algo en la expresión de mi hermano me dejaba intranquilo ante aquella petición... _¡Simplemente no podía aceptarla!_

–**¡He dicho que no!**

– **Lovino, solo quiero dormir allí...–** Su voz, era tan apagada...

–"_**Espero"- **_Temblé un poco, ya sin poder controlarme y despreocupando dejar ver mi horrible mal genio **–¿Que... que pasa?–** Pregunté con voz histérica **– Primero te vas sin avisar, vuelves por que no te queda opción y ahora quieres dormir en otra habitación... Y tienes esa...esa cara...¿¡De que va esto! – **Espete la pregunta con un renovado mal humor, mirando a Feli con dureza y serenidad, pero temblando por dentro.

Y aun más cuando vio que su hermano no contestaba

–**¡Di algo!– **Grite impotente, apretando su mano **–¡Veneciano! – **Vociferaba, perdiendo los papeles, _¡¿Por que el no...? ¡Aquello me desesperaba!_... aun que mas que desesperarme...

–"_**Veneziano, guarda me, per favore"...– **_Susurre, dejando de lado toda la mala leche y el enfado. Estaba completamente asustado por que el bastardo de mi fratello no parecía él...

–**Romano, solo quiero estar solo...**

–**Y yo quiero saber que mierda te pasa, "stupido"...**

Los ojos de Veneciano iban por toda la habitación, pero sin querer detenerse en mi, lo cual me terminaba de fulminar _¿Estaba molesto por algo? _No lograba entender por que estaba así, mas bien, jamas lo había visto así con nada... ni con nadie...

En un momento de lucidez me di cuenta de un manojo de papeles que apretaba con fuerza con su otra mano y, preocupado a la par de interesado, deslice mi mano hasta la suya para arrebatárselos **– ¿Que es esto? ¿Es por esto por lo que estas tan raro? – **Pregunte con reproche, sin imaginarme que podría poner allí para que estuviera así... _¿Quizás era algo malo, una mala noticia que había recibido?_ O quizás el macho patatas lo había abandonado y era una carta de adiós... _¡Bah, eso no podrían ser mas que buenas noticias, en realidad!..._

Comencé a leer aquel puñado de papeles y al leer la primera linea, del susto e impresión, solté el brazo con el cual agarraba a Veneciano. Allí, en ese trozo de papel podía reconocer, perfectamente, mi propia caligrafiá...

…...

"_Realmente es tan molesto... más bien una carga que otra cosa..."_

"_¿Hermanos? Más bien soy su niñera y ya empiezo a cansarme..._

"_Es un estúpido... ¡Y joder, eso me molesta! Realmente actúa como si aun fuera un niño, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de nada...Ni lo que hace...¡Ni la gente con la que se junta!_

"_Demoni" ¿Que hace juntándose con Kiku? ¡Y lo peor de todo, con ese estúpido alemán. Le harán.. más bien, le hará daño ¡Y no quiero ser el imbécil que este ahí para recoger los pedazos de lo que quedara de él cuando nadie mas quiere hacerlo! Ni tener que limpiarle los mocos, joder..._

_Me desespera ser la perra guardiana de un niño tan estúpido, ignorante e infantil, que se junta a sabiendas con gente peligrosa..._

_No quiero salpicarme con sus equivocaciones ni con sus desgracias... Ojala desapareciera..."_

…...

Releer mis propias palabras hizo que se me helara la sangre...

Aquello... Era de mi diario personal, anotaciones que hacia cuando sentía que por dentro explotaba. P...Pe...Pero..._ ¿Por qué Veneciano tenia aquello? _

–**Es...to...– **No sabia que decir, me había quedado sin palabras._ ¿Que iba a decirle, que no pensaba realmente eso? ¡Si era cierto! ¡Todas y cada una de aquellas palabras! ¡El era molesto, estúpido, completamente inútil! ¡No valía la pena desmentirlo! _Pero...

–**Lo encontré de casualidad mientras buscaba unos papeles míos...-–**Dijo él, aun con la vista desviada. Trate de buscar sus ojos, pero parecía decidido a no dejarme hacerlo **– Leí mi nombre y pensé que quizás habías escrito algo lindo sobre mi, y... – **Su voz se fue apagando y se quedo en silencio, un silencio devastador. Aquello aclaraba la súbita salida de mi hermano sin decir mucho mas que volvería pronto y sus pocas ganas de regresar. No sabia que decir ante aquello, estaba intentando asimilar todas mis palabras escritas en aquel papel...

Por su parte y sin esperarse tan siquiera a que yo hablara, Veneciano salio de la habitación, apresuradamente.

–**¡Espera! – **A la desesperada, salí detrás de el y volví a agarrar su brazo. Él sabia lo que yo pensaba, le había dicho mil veces lo inútil que me parecía **– ¿A donde vas?– **Pregunte, con renovadas energías, viendo que su rumbo no parecía ser ninguna otra habitación, sino la puerta de salida, _¿Que se había creído, que podía irse sin mas?_

–**Ahí lo pone muy claro... Quieres que desaparezca...–** Su voz sonaba completamente serena y aquello era lo que mas miedo me daba, no notar aquel deje infantil e idiota en él... No podía reconocer a mi hermano... De pronto se volvió hacia mi, dejándome ver de una maldita vez su mirada, aunque me dejo paralizado.

Estaba llorando, pero no con las lágrimas fáciles que solía derramar con cualquier estúpido pretexto... Estabas estaban llenas de tristeza, amargura. Podía notar que aquellas lágrimas realmente le dolían...**–¡Tu simplemente me odias! – **Aquellas asquerosas lágrimas en sus ojos me destrozaban. _¿Como podía pensar... que...que yo?_

–**Eso no... ¡NO ES VERDAD!–** Notaba la cólera en mis palabras, mientras miraba como Veneciano me miraba con las mejillas enjuagadas en lagrimas._ "Merda"_

–**No quiero seguir siento una molestia para ti, Lovino... – **Murmuro, con voz automática que hizo que se me partiera el corazón, _¿Una molestia? ¡Él no...!_ Aunque si..._¡Pero no!¡No, no, no lo era!_ **–Me voy... – **Volvió a murmurar, tomando dirección a la calle, de nuevo.

–**¡No! ¡No dejare que te vayas! ¡No puedes irte en mitad de la noche!**

–**Pediré exilio a Francis niichan o Antonio niicha mientras Ludwig esta de viaje... Después me iré con él... ¡Así no tendrás que ser el perro guardián de nadie! – **Repitió mis palabras con rabia, destilando tristeza entre sus gritos, haciendo que me diera cuenta de lo despreciable que era con él.

–**Veneciano... – **Murmure entre dientes, notando como me temblaba el labio, pero me daba igual...**–**_**"**__**Veneziano, guardami" – **_Susurre en italiano, no podía... no podía dejar que se fuera. Me mordí la lengua, apretando mas fuerte su brazo, tirando de él **–Todo eso... lo que escribí...todo lo que leíste... es...**** ¡Es solamente que...! ¡MIERDA, es... es triste estar en casa si tu no estas! – **Grite encolerizado, mientras miraba al suelo, sintiendo como también a mi me caían las lagrimas. Me sentía desarmado ante la visión de mi hermano así y por un momento no pensé lo que decía ni en lo que hacia. Me lleve la mano a la boca, notando como enrojecía completamente. _¿Que demonios había dicho?_ No, yo no... yo jamas... yo estaba bien sin Veneciano... Siempre lo decía... Siempre me quejaba de su presencia... pero... **– ¡No puedo soportar estar aquí cuando te vas!...****¡Ya esta! ¡Todo se reduce a eso!**

Notaba las lagrimas caer mas fuerte, sin poder contenerlas al igual que las palabras. Mis pensamientos sobre mi hermano eran completamente diferentes a lo que sentía, cuando mas lo intentaba alejar o decía lo molesto que resultaba, mas cerca lo necesitaba.

–**Tu...Tu siempre estas fuera, con aquellos dos... ¡No puedo soportarlo! No puedo soportar que te acerques a Kiku, que digas que Ludwig es tu mejor amigo, que lo alavés, admires, que intimes, que duermas con ellos... – **Enrojecí con esto ultimo **– ¡No vayas con ellos Veneciano! **_**"Voglio che tu resti con me ...**__**"**_** – **Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Me sentía celoso, completamente celoso e impotente de que él se juntara con aquella gente mientras yo solo pensaba en él y en como se encontraría... En si le harían daño y en como matarlos en caso de que así fuera...

Solté toda aquella sarta de palabras notando como las gotas resbalaban por mi nariz, haciendo que moqueara, pero no me importaba lo patético y ridículo que me viera en aquella situación... Si Veneciano se iba, no podría resistirlo. Si se iba para siempre...

–**¡Maldición!–** Me lleve la otra mano a los ojos, intentando detener las lagrimas **– ¿No lo entiendes estúpido? si te vas, quizás me muera... – **Declare, notándome enrojecer por completo y sintiendo como una voz me murmuraba muy dentro de su cabeza _¿Como dijiste eso? Sonaste débil, patético, derrotado..._

Pensé que era cierto, pero todo aquello me dio completamente igual cuando vi vislumbrarse un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que mi corazón de desbocara de alegría. Deslice la mano con la que tenia agarrado su brazo, entrelazándola con la suya y sacando fuerzas de donde nunca las había, lo atraje hacia mi, abrazándolo con fuerzas.

– **Perdóname, de veras... Todo aquello es... una basura. No eres... nada de eso... – **Murmure entre dientes, sintiendo como las palabras volvían a costar salir, abrazándolo con mas fuerza, notando como también los brazos de su fratello lo envolvían y la cabeza de este se dejaba caer en el hueco de su cuello

– **Veeeee~ – **Verlo hacer aquel gesto tan molesto e irritante, simplemente me hizo reír en aquella situación. Ese era Veneciano. _"__Il suo veneziano"_

…...

– **¿Feli apareció, Lovi? – **La voz de Antonio sonaba relajada por fin, después de la preocupación en la que parecía haberse sumido después de mi llamada preguntando por mi hermano. Aquel alivio hizo que me diera un pinchazo en el estomago, _¿Por que aquel bastardo parecía tan preocupado por mi hermano?_ Me mordí la lengua, callándome los gritos e insultos que tenia en mente y mirando a la cabeza que dormía a mi lado. Sabia que si me ponía a gritar, lo despertaría.

–**¿¡Que parte de _"ya llego a casa"_ no entendiste bien, bastardo! – **Realmente, Antonio podía sacarme de mis casillas **–** **Llego bien de casa del macho patatas estúpido... – **No hacia falta que supiera TODO lo que había pasado... Solo que se encontraba bien...

Después del emotivo y lacrimógeno momento en el que habíamos estado abrazos, me quite a mi hermano como pude de encima -realmente se convirtió en una lapa después de todas aquellas cosas que le solté-, conseguí que cenara y prácticamente, me toco casi acunarlo para que durmiera...

–**Te dije que el bueno de Ludwig no dejaría que le pasara nada –** Su voz risueña y cantarina empezaba a ponerme de los nervios **– ¿Quieres que vaya con vosotros? Aun no es muy tarde y quiero regañar a Feli por su escapada, para luego abrazarlo –** Me sonrojé por completo, mirando el teléfono con desprecio. _¿A quien quería abrazar ese bastardo molesto?_

–**Él ya esta aquí y bien, no hace falta que hagas todas esas tonterías – **Murmuro con el rostro sonrojado, y completamente molesto **– Ademas, él ya esta durmiendo...**

–**En ese caso, puedo ir para abrazarte a ti...–** El tono de la voz de Antonio cambio completa y peligrosamente, haciendo que se me erizara el vello la nuca de una deliciosa manera que JAMÁS reconocería **– ¿Qué me dices...?**

–**¡Deja de decir estupideces!, yo también me voy a dormir ya – **Me apresure a decir, notando como me sudaba la espalda **–Y no, no hace falta que vengas mientras yo duermo–** Exclamé, anteviendo el próximo ataque de mi "amigo" español.

–**Entiendo, queréis tener una linda noche para vosotros dos –** Su voz sonaba de nuevo estúpida y con un deje de enfado. Puse los ojos en blanco, no se podía pedir peras al olmo... ni a un árbol de tomates **– ¡Que envidia, quisiera poder estar entre ambos para poder abrazarlos!**

–**¡Degenerado bastardo, ¿Que demonios estas diciendo? –** Bramé en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Veneciano, que se estaba removiendo en sueños y moviéndose demasiado.

–**Pero sabes que puedo ir a dormir solo contigo, Lovino...–** Dios mio, si seguía cambiando de actitud y de tono tan seguido conseguiría que perdiera la cabeza... Aunque no pensara reconocérselo.

–**¡Deja de decir barbaridades! Yo dormiré aquí, con Veneciano y tu en tu cama, ¡Como debe ser!**

–**Pero sabes que con solo decirlo puedo ir hacia allá... Solo di que si...**

–**Antonio, me desesperas, voy a colgar, bastardo...**

–**Venga Lovino, se que te mueres de...**

–**¡ARG!**

Colgué el teléfono con un golpe seco, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca_ ¡Estúpido, como podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas! ¡Y con esa soltura y tranquilidad! ¡Joder, pervertido bastardo! _Pero... lo peor es que... _¡Joder, quería llamarlo de nuevo y decirle que viniera! _Esa perversión española debía ser contagiosa...

Con gesto de desagrado deje el teléfono en la mesa de al lado de la cama y volví a acomodarme al lado Veneciano, mirándolo de reojo, _¿Había dejado pasar una noche junto a Antonio por ver a este estúpido dormir?_ Increíble...

Sonreí a mi pesar, tenia que admitir que mi fratello era verdaderamente tierno mientras dormía, y se había ganado que él se quedara allí, junta a él. Toda la noche. Por muchas proposiciones indecentes que aparecieran. Ademas quería estar junto a el de todos modos...

**-Niichan...-**Murmuraba Veneciano entre sueños y medio sonreí, ahora que no podía verme. Deslice una mano con sigilo hacia el pelo de mi estúpido hermano, apartando algunos mechones de su frente y mirándolo mientras hacia pequeños y extraños ruidos mientras dormía, como siempre. Reí en voz baja de manera despreocupada ante el "_spettacolo_" y seguí mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

_Debo de estar loco..._

–"_**Ti amo"– **_Murmuro de nuevo él entre sueños mientras se aferraba a mi y seguía durmiendo. Consiguió que me sonrojara un momento, y finalmente suspire, devolviendole el abrazo y apretándome mas junto a él en la cama.

–"_**Io anche ti amo, stupido"– **_Murmure, sabiendo que mi hermano estaría demasiado transpuesto para escucharme, aunque no me importaba... él ya lo sabia.

Por que a fin de cuentas...

_**"¿Quien te va a querer mas que tu hermano?"**_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dicionario italianoespañol:**

"_**Come ho tocco di salvare di una violazione, **__**io ti ammazzo**__**, bastardo" – **_Como me toque salvarte de una violación, te matare, bastardo

"_**Merda" – **_Mierda

"_**Espero" – **_Espera

"_**Veneziano, guardami, per favore" – **_Veneciano, mírame, por favor

"_**stupido" –**_ Estúpido

"_**Demoni" –**_ Demonios

"_**Veneziano, guardami" –**_ Veneciano, mírame.

"_**Voglio che tu resti con me ..." – **_Quiero que te quedes conmigo ...

"_**Il suo veneziano" –**_ Su Veneciano

"_**Ti amo" – **_ Te amo/Te quiero

"_**Io anche ti amo, stupido"**_ – Te amo/te quiero demasiado, estúpido

"_**spettacolo" – **_Espectáculo

* * *

><p>¡Espero de corazon que les guste! Es una pequeña revelacion de la locura italiana que tengo con estos dos... Creo que es de mis parejas favoritas, aunque solamente en el plan "hermano-hermano"... -mira imagenes- Son tan monos *o*<p>

Se agradecerian las Reviews, asi sabria si les gusta ;) ¡Saludos!


End file.
